Forming a metal layer on a surface of a plastic substrate as a passage for transmitting electromagnetic signal is widely used in the fields of vehicle, industry, computer and communication. Selectively metallizing the surface of the plastic substrate to form a metal layer, i.e. forming the metal layer on a pre-determined region of the surface of the plastic surface, is a key point in the manufacture of those plastic products.
There are many methods for forming a metal circuit by metallizing the surface of the plastic substrate. For example, first a metal core is formed on the surface of the plastic substrate, and thus chemical plating is performed on the surface of the plastic substrate with the metal core being the active site.
However, conventional methods for selectively metallizing the surface of the plastic substrate have some disadvantages, for example, the chemical plating catalysts used in those methods are all color materials (black, gray, brown, yellow, green, etc.), which cannot satisfy the requirements for white products.